Spontaneous Combustion
by Meiveva Sirenice
Summary: It began with a rainy day and a knife. No, that wasn't true. It began ten years ago. This was just a recurrence. Entry in the When the Past Returns Challenge on NFA. Team casefile, emphasis on Tim.
1. Chapter 1

He stepped into gray-scale. Rain slickened the city, deepening the darkness. He strode quickly, keeping to the street edges in an attempt to avoid the downpour. The narrow alley funneled the slosh of his steps, blending it into the metallic drumming on the gutters, the plinking on puddles and walls.

"Hello." The shadows slid off a woman soaked through, her dark hair plastered to her skin. She looked at him with pale green eyes, curiosity across her face.

"Hello?" He echoed, halting. He furrowed his brow as he tried to think who she might be. She smiled unnervingly in response to his confusion, a strange laughter dancing about her features.

"What are you doing?" She shook her head at him in scolding. He raised an eyebrow, trying to prompt a response to his questioning look. She came closer.

"Uh, I'm going to my car. It's a little drier this way—."

"Oh no." She interrupted, closing the space between them. "You're interfering."

_OOMF_. Her fist slammed into his gut. He doubled over. An elbow crashed against his back. His knee crunched under her foot. _Splash_. Muddy water ran up his face. She snarled, spat. He caught up to his breath.

"I told you to leave me alone." She landed a vicious kick to his stomach. He grunted. She aimed again, swung; he intercepted. He pulled her off balance, scrambled to his feet. He slammed into her. They fell. Her fist smashed across his face. He pushed down her shoulders, pinned her to the ground. She kicked his stomach, chest, threw him off. Jumping up, she stomped on his head; his skull collided into the concrete. He groaned. Her boot dug into his side over and over. His breath was gone, his vision clouding, spotted. She stopped, panting.

The woman let out a peal of laughter. Smirking, she rolled him onto his back with her foot and straddled him.

"This will remind your friends not to stick their noses where they don't belong." He said nothing, gasped for air. Beaming, she took a blade from her pocket and held it over her head. He was frozen. "I do hope you're fonder of martyrdom than I."

A flash, the knife came down. A choking sound, a weight was ripped off him, and the knife plunged into his chest.

Pain jumped through his body like lightning, scorching under his skin. There was nothing but the acid now coursing through him. An explosion was ripping through his chest, splinters of shrapnel in his lungs. He was vaguely aware of sounds of skin scraping water, bodies slamming into each other. Sticky warmth spread across his chest, taking the place of cold, slippery water. He rasped.

A shadow crossed his face, blocked the rain. There was a voice, closer and louder now. If he could just close his eyes, he could block it all out.

"FOCUS." His eyes snapped open, jarred by the shout. He followed the voice. The blur in his vision dissipated slightly.

A drenched woman knelt over him, her red hair falling over her shoulder. Her eyes were a sky blue, the eye of the storm. She seemed familiar, but there was no place in his memory. She rummaged through his pockets, pulled out his phone. Dialing, speaking, hanging up, dialing, speaking, pocketing phone. He couldn't make out what she was saying. She looked back at him.

"Hold on. Keep breathing." He concentrated on her, trying to place her. He could see her hands moving over his chest. "Stay awake." She ripped his shirt in half, peeling it off his chest. Taking off her jacket, she began mopping up the blood, a gentle pressure around the knife still protruding from his ribcage.

Then there were sirens, a swarm of faces, shouting. They were both swallowed by the frenzy. He was inside an ambulance, a calming coolness running through his veins. He remembered no more.

**A/N: This is a WIP, so updates will be irregular. Any theories?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gibbs." He answered after the first ring.

"Are you the lead investigator?" That wasn't his agent's voice.

"Yes. Who are you?" he barked.

"Your agent's been stabbed." Ice shot through his veins. The woman told him the hospital. Gibbs threw the steering wheel; the car spun. Click, end of talk, dropping phone.

"Gibbs?" Ziva raised an eyebrow. He didn't look at her, letting his foot fall harder on the pedal. "Where are we going?"

"The hospital. McGee was stabbed." Silence. It filled with rain beating on the windshield. Her features reverted to carefully-crafted, stony nonchalance. The light in her eyes retreated. She turned slightly, caught Tony's stare. Worry was etched across his face, eyebrows furrowed, frowning slightly. Her eyes stung; she turned back around.

"I'll call Ducky: tell him to bring Palmer and Abby." Tony offered quietly. No response but heavy silence, thick and suffocating.

…

Gibbs stormed in, flanked by Tony and Ziva. Thunder followed him inside, in the pounding of their shoes against the ground. Lightning flashed in his eyes.

"Sir, can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Special Agent McGee's room." She started.

"Just a moment." She scurried to a computer, typed furiously. "I'm sorry, sir, you can't see him." Lightning sparked in his glare. "He's in surgery. I can take you to the waiting room; someone's already there for him." Ziva turned to Tony, raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, lines across his face deepening. Gibbs nodded.

"Let's go." They charged down the hall. They reached a room brimming with anxious people and chairs. The nurse halted; Gibbs strode ahead. Tony and Ziva on his tail, he marched straight to a woman, arms folded, holding a bloody jacket.

"What happened?" He demanded. The woman gazed at him evenly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Ziva looked her over carefully. She was completely drenched, her grey V-neck slicked down and her jeans clinging to her. Her hair ran through her ponytail down her neck and back. Pale skin enhanced her sharp features and cerulean eyes.

"Skip to the important part." Tony instructed. She glanced at him then turned back to Gibbs.

"He was stabbed by a short, blonde woman. I took off my jacket and cleaned the area around the wound. I called for an ambulance then I called you. The ambulance arrived in two minutes. We arrived fifteen minutes ago. He probably has a punctured lung, maybe a collapsed lung. The surgeons haven't told me anything yet. We just have to wait." Gibbs stared for a moment longer, waiting for any more information.

"Alright." He turned to Tony. "Call Ducky, see where they are." Tony nodded, pulling out his phone. Gibbs sighed quietly, then sunk into a chair. Ziva followed his lead. The woman remained on her feet, gazing across the room. Tony returned.

"They'll be here soon," he informed them, taking the seat next to Gibbs.

Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy arrived shortly after that. Ducky bore a grim look, wrinkles sinking into his skin as he comforted a hysterical Abby. Jimmy wore an expression of shock, standing in the background and looking lost.

Gibbs took over comfort of Abby once she arrived. Tony forfeited his seat to her, taking the chair next to Ziva, and Abby curled into Gibbs' embrace. She babbled incoherently, mascara streaming down her face as she shook with sobs. Ducky and Jimmy sat down beside her and conversed quietly. The woman continued to stand, looking on the scene with a sort of separation between her and the situation. However, Ziva could see the faint touches of worry across her face.

They remained still as conversation slowed to a trickle then dried up completely. The minutes passed with agonizing sluggishness. Eyes flickered about, unsure of where to look. Abby cried herself to sleep in Gibbs' arms. All around them, people received news. They waited in the same heavy silence as before. The darkness thickened, night's tendrils snaking into the room.

They waited, like drowning; lungs deprived of air but not yet filled with water. It was the feeling of crushing, the feeling of collapsing into a singular point somewhere in their chests and never pulling out of it. Gravity dragged them deeper into pressure compressed their screams into nothing. There was emptiness under their ribs. All their air was used up, yet they held onto the burning, refused to quench it with dark water. Caught somewhere between the surface and the sand, they couldn't draw a breath.

So they sunk.

…

Lights, lukewarm colors weaved in and out of each other. The threads pulled tight, and the white hospital ceiling appeared above him. He blinked, breathing deeply until memory—or what shards he had—fell into focus. Shifting slowly, his vision rolled across the ceiling to the walls to the redheaded woman. She was gazing at him with an expression of concern, softly worn. He opened his mouth, trying to summon her name. Finally, it managed to scrape over his tongue.

"Elise?" he asked, his voice grating his throat in a sandpaper whisper. She glanced away for a second then shrugged.

"I suppose." Pause as he tried to understand.

"What happened?" he asked, giving up on the previous enigma.

"You were stabbed and suffered a collapsed lung. The surgeon should be in to explain everything shortly. You'll be fine." He swallowed, clearing his dry throat.

"Where is the team?"

"They had to leave. They waited until you were out of surgery; Gibbs interrogated the surgeon to be sure you would be alright. They weren't allowed to see you though, so he decided the best thing to do was work the case." He swallowed, digesting the information. Elise shifted slightly in her seat, the plastic knocking against the wall.

"How did you get in?"

"I had to wait until you were put in this room. That was about an hour ago."

"Where are Abby, Ducky, and Palmer?"

"Abby went back to the lab to analyze my jacket and the knife. Palmer and Ducky are sleeping in the waiting room. The nurses tried to send them home and Ducky gave them a piece of his mind. They left him well alone after that." Tim furrowed his brow.

"Sleeping?" Elise nodded.

"It's three in the morning. You've been in surgery then in and out of a groggy, anesthesia-induced state for several hours. I expect you're coming out of it now." She paused to let him take it in. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…," he trailed off, running a mental inventory. "numb. And sort of stiff." She gave him a small half-smile.

"Pretty good then. Excuse me for a moment—Gibbs is expecting a call." Elise stood, rounding his bed and exiting the room. Tim was left with the sounds of various machines hooked up to him as accompaniment for his thoughts. Turning his head, he studied Elise leaning against the floor-to-ceiling window facing the hallway.

She evidently hadn't left the hospital since they arrived. Her hair had dried into tangled, matted curls pressed against her back, the bright red color returned. Her shirt was crinkled and her jeans still sported dark stains. He cringed as he noticed their crimson tint, an effect of his blood soaking into the fabric.

He turned away, his eyelids fluttering, and he allowed himself to drift. Before he knew it, he was being woken again. Tim found himself looking up at a smiling nurse.

"Hello Mr. McGee, I'm Nurse Bicknell. How are you feeling?" She scribbled notes into a binder, checking the various machines as he spoke. "Good. Dr. Livingston will be here in a moment to explain your injuries and course of treatment."

"Can we wait until my friends get here?" Tim asked tentatively.

"Uh—."

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Elise stepped into view behind the nurse.

"Alright then, we'll wait." She smiled again then left the room. Elise pulled up the chair to sit by Tim's bed. She tentatively intertwined their fingertips, barely clasped his hand as though a current might jump between them, but there was only dull static.

"They'll be here in a bit. Gibbs is a fast driver," she said, looking at their hands. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, and she whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad too." She smiled. He withdrew his hand. Her hand dropped away and her gaze drifted, her smile folding up.

They looked up as the door banged open and Gibbs burst in. Tony, Ziva, and Abby jammed through the door after him.

"McGee, how're you feeling?" Tony squeezed between Gibbs and the door and hurried over to the bed. He went around to Tim's left and pulled a chair up next to Elise.

"I'm alright." Tim answered, moving to sit up in bed. Abby pushed through the door next, running to Tim's side. She clutched at Tim's arm, leaning her head carefully against his shoulder.

"We were so worried! We're going to take great care of you, Timmy, as soon as you get out of here."

"Thanks, Abbs." Ziva pulled up a chair next to Abby and gently took Tim's hand.

"We were very afraid. I am relieved you are awake now." Tim smiled at her and she returned it. Gibbs approached the foot of the bed, leaning on it.

"We will get her McGee."

"I know you will, Boss." The nurse came back in, the surgeon behind her.

"Are we all here?" the surgeon asked.

"AGENT GIBBS." They turned to see Sarah McGee storming into the room. She marched up to Gibbs and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"You couldn't have seen Tim. We didn't want to worry you." Gibbs turned to the surgeon. "You gonna tell us what we need to know, Doc?" A still-fuming Sarah turned from Gibbs to face the surgeon.

"Mr. McGee—." He was interrupted once more as the door opened once more and Ducky and Jimmy slipped in.

"My apologies, Dr. Livingston. It seems Mr. Palmer and I overslept." They moved to the other end of the room and leaned against the wall. "Do continue." The surgeon sighed.

"Are we _all_ here now?" A loud chorus of yeses rose up, and Dr. Livingston nodded, taking the chart from the nurse. "You came in with a knife embedded in your chest. It had punctured your lung which caused a traumatic pneumothorax." Dr. Livingston launched into a recount of the surgery. When he had finished, Ducky walked over to him.

"Dr. Livingston, could you tell me about the knife wound?" He paused to think about it.

"The knife was at a very sharp angle, about 30 degrees I'd say. It was lodged between the third and fourth ribs and embedded two inches deep in the skin. Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all, thank you." Ducky took a seat.

"You'll spend about three days in the hospital, then you can go home. Make sure you take it easy—don't go back to work immediately, and when you do, don't go out in the field. I'm aware of your line of work, Mr. McGee, and the dangers presented don't help a collapsed lung. Nurse Bicknell will continue to check on you throughout the day. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the surgeon left the room.

"Alright, only two of you can stay. Mr. McGee needs his rest." The nurse announced. Gibbs walked over to Tim's bedside and carefully put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"You take it easy Tim. Got it? No hurrying to get back on the job."

"Got it, Boss."

"Good. I'll send an agent over to watch you. Until then, Palmer can stay with you." Tim nodded while Jimmy looked at Gibbs with mild surprise. Gibbs stood and beckoned Elise. "You need to make a composite sketch with Abby. DiNozzo, David, come on." He moved towards the door, and the team and Abby followed, calling good-byes over their shoulders. Elise trailed behind, waving a silent good-bye to Tim.

"Hey, Abbs?" Abby turned around at Tim's words.

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Would you take care of Jethro for me?" She beamed.

"Of course!" She ran over to his bedside, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before running out the door after Gibbs. Ducky stood and headed for the exit.

"I shall return to autopsy and leave Mr. Palmer to entertain you. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Thanks, Ducky." Ducky smiled warmly.

"My pleasure, Timothy." He walked down the hall, leaving Tim alone with Jimmy and Sarah. Her eyes clouded with anxiety, Sarah took Elise's chair and Tim's hand.

"I hate your job," she grumbled. Tim grinned weakly.

"I know." Silence settled on the room and Sarah squeezed his hand tightly. Jimmy took a seat on the other side of Tim. He rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a deck of cards then set them on Tim's lap.

"Go Fish, anyone?"

…

Abby and Elise stepped out of the elevator and entered the lab. Grabbing a remote off the evidence table, Abby punched a button and music immediately burst into the room, blasting at an ear-shattering volume. Abby whirled around with a smile the size of the moon on her face. Elise raised an eyebrow in confusion as Abby bounced back and forth, grinning. Suddenly, Abby charged her, crushing Elise in a bear hug.

"Ouf," Elise grunted as Abby knocked into her. "Um…"

"Thank you so much for saving McGee!" Abby squeezed.

"You're welcome." Elise spoke in a voice strained from constricted lungs. Abby released her.

"Come on!" Still beaming, Abby took Elise's hand and led her to the backroom and her desk. Sitting down in the chair, she motioned for Elise to join her. "Alright, what did the assailant look like? We'll start with the nose."

…

"What have we got?" Gibbs stood from his desk and walked towards the plasma. Ziva and Tony jumped up, quickly pulling up three images of bodies. The three men were dressed in their uniforms, green eyes staring blankly ahead as they lay on the floor as though they were at attention. All were about the same height with similar features and light brown hair.

"We have three dead marines: Evan Pax, Bruce Lupton, and Chester Mots. They have no apparent connection other than their appearance." Tony began. Ziva took the remote and pulled up a close-up of the victims' necks, an injection wound clearly visible.

"Ducky has told us the victims died of a fatal injection of digitalis. All were found in their homes on the bedroom floor. Dragging patterns on the floor and no prints on the uniforms suggest the victims were taken out of their beds and dressed by the murderer." Ziva continued, clicking to another image of marks on the carpet. "They appear to be victims of a serial killer. We found three hairs at the second crime scene which will confirm the identity of the killer. We are also attempting to trace the source of the digitalis without much luck." Ziva sighed.

"Already knew that. What about McGee getting stabbed?" Gibbs took another sip of coffee.

"McGee was taking a shortcut to his car after interviewing Corporal Lupton's sister, Anna Lupton. A woman, possibly our killer, attacked him in the alleyway and stabbed him in the chest. Elise Brooks found him and called an ambulance." Ziva informed him. "We will have to go to Abby for the analysis of the jacket and knife and the composite sketch."

"Hate to say it, Boss, but McGee's near death experience might be the break we needed." Tony commented.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. I think so too." Gibbs turned around and headed towards the elevator. "Come on," he waved his hand for Tony and Ziva to follow. "We're going to Abby's lab."

Soon, they were entering the lab, brushing past Elise as she exited.

"Hey." Gibbs called her to a stop. "Wait outside the door." Elise nodded and stepped out.

"Whad'ya got, Abbs?" Gibbs walked up to the desk. Abby began typing at light speed.

"I analyzed the knife and found that it was an MTech Chainlink Tactical Folding Pocket Knife with an Aluminum Handle. It's a hunting knife, really common, you can buy it on Amazon. The blood is definitely Tim's. Any fingerprints that were on the knife were scrubbed off by the surgeons when they removed it." A picture of the knife floated on the screen. "All I got from the jacket was another sample of Timmy's blood."

"What about the composite sketch?"

"Oh yeah." Abby pulled up a sketch of a woman with a narrow, pale face, straight blonde hair, and green eyes. "This is who you're looking for."

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait! Ducky has something for you too." Abby flicked on the webcam. "Hey, Duckman!"

"Hello Abigail! Is Jethro with you?"

"Right here, Duck."

"I was able to determine by the angle of the knife and the depth of penetration that something changed the direction of force. Our assailant was attempting to plunge the knife straight down when something caused it to change direction. If the knife had followed the original direction, it would have pierced Timothy's heart. We can thank whatever stopped the knife for his life." There was a small silence in the room as the weight of this fell on them.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs shut off the webcam. "Good job, Abby." He set a Caf-Pow on her desk and headed for the elevator, followed by Tony and Ziva.

"Where did he get that Caf-Pow? We've been with him the whole time!" Tony whispered. Ziva shrugged, shaking her head in befuddlement.

"With us." Gibbs beckoned Elise to get in the elevator with them. The doors closed. A few moments later, they exited. "DiNozzo, David, go interview Ms. Brooks." Ziva nodded and they headed towards the conference room. Gibbs lagged behind. Tony turned around to look at Gibbs.

"Coming, Boss?"

"You go ahead, DiNozzo." Tony followed Gibbs's gaze to the top of the staircase. Vance looked down on them. "I'll catch up." Tony turned around and headed after Ziva and Elise. Gibbs finished his coffee and tossed it in the trashcan as he walked past the bullpen. He trotted up the stairs, past Pam, and entered Vance's office.

"Agent Gibbs." Vance greeted him, standing in front of his desk.

"Director," Gibbs replied with a nod.

"How's agent McGee doing?"

"He'll pull through."

"I want this case closed, Gibbs."

"We're working on it."

"Get it done. I want this over with in a week."

"You'll have the file on your desk." Gibbs headed for the door.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Gibbs halted, hand on the doorknob.

"I don't have time for this, Leon." He didn't turn around.

"We need fresh blood, Gibbs. Look at those files."

"I don't want any of them."

"Believe it or not, one day you'll have to retire. You remember what happened the last time DiNozzo had to pick?" Gibbs opened the door and stepped out.

"I have a case to work." Vance shook his head, sighing in exasperation as Gibbs left.

...

Elise took a seat across from Ziva, Tony leaning against the wall behind her.

"Would you like some water?" Ziva offered.

"No thank you." Elise declined, sitting upright, her hands in her lap. Ziva pulled out a fat manila file and set it on the table.

"We need you to tell us everything you know. What happened in the alley?"

**A/N: Any theories you'd like to share?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for a while. Exams ate all my time. Anyway, I'm back, it's summer, and there should be many more chapters.**

She slipped outside into the cold shadow of rain. Zipping up her jacket, she quickly stepped out from under the ledge and headed down the alley. Collision, the sound of bodies slamming into each other broke her pace. She turned; two figures fought at the end of the alley.

"_I ran to help."_

She splashed through the puddles, stopping just behind them. The woman kicked the man over onto his stomach and straddled him.

"_They didn't notice me."_

A knife glittered as rain splintered across its edge. The knife came down. She lunged, grabbed the woman's collar. She yanked. The woman rolled back. Tim gasped, his breath sticking in his throat.

_OOF. _Elise smashed to the ground, the woman's hand wrapped around her ankle.

"_We struggled. She tossed me aside and ran away."_

The pound of the woman's footsteps on concrete faded. Elise rolled out of the water and crawled over to Tim. The blade stuck out between his ribs, rising and falling with his breath. Her eyes scanned over him, catching on his badge. She reached into his pockets. Slapping his wallet open on the ground, she rummaged through as she dialed 911 on his phone. She quickly spat out the address to the dispatcher and hung up. Then she pulled Gibbs's business card out of the wallet.

"_I called Gibbs and told him where to go. Then I turned back to Agent McGee."_

The phone clattered to the ground. She ripped at the stickied tear in his shirt, splitting it down the middle and exposing his chest. Shedding her jacket, she wiped the blood from the wound.

"Hold on."

"_I talked to him until the ambulance came. Then we went to the hospital, and you arrived."_

He grew grey. Then there were sirens, stretchers, scrubs, and squeaky clean hospital halls.

Elise finished her story staring at her hands.

"Thank you, Ms. Brooks." Ziva handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "Once you write down your contact information, you may be on your way." Elise nodded, scribbling across the sheet.

"I'll show you out." Tony opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Elise murmured as she stepped out. The door shut. Ziva dropped her gaze and closed the file.

…

_Whoosh._

"Hello, Jethro," Ducky greeted him as he entered autopsy.

"I need a new psych profile on our killer." Gibbs walked up to the desk.

"I thought you might." Ducky pulled out three letters, opening them on his desk. "The attack on Timothy confirmed my suspicions about our killer being a woman, but it also indicated that she is motivated by a cause. These murders are her way of sending a message, and she doesn't want them tampered with. Timothy became part of her message, the last of her letters." Ducky gestured towards the desk. "She's very focused; nothing will get in her way. She gave you several warnings, and when you didn't comply, she tried to force you to.

It is very lucky Timothy is still with us; she would not have stopped if Ms. Brooks had not intervened. Dr. Livingston told me Timothy had several dark bruises over his torso and one on his head. This is a very dangerous killer, Jethro. Her failure will most likely infuriate her. Be careful."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs headed out.

…

"Here you go, Tim." Sarah gently placed the laptop on Tim's legs. She sat down, frowning as he strained to sit up. Leaning over, she adjusted his bed so he could see the screen.

"Thanks." Tim opened the laptop and turned it on. Sarah furrowed her brows.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? The doctor told you to rest."

"I'm fine. I have to do this." He logged on and began looking through files.

"I think your team can handle the case without you." Sarah spoke skeptically, cracking open a textbook.

"This isn't about the case," Tim mumbled. Sarah raised an eyebrow but ignored his remark.

"Mom's going to be really worried when she finds out you're hurt."

"Sarah, do _not_ tell Mom I'm in the hospital." Tim turned towards her. "I'm fine, and it would just upset her."

"For good reason!" Sarah retorted. "You punctured a lung, Tim. A lung!"

"I'll be alright, Sarah. I have you and the team. They don't need to know." Sarah leaned back in her seat.

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "I won't tell them. But if something happens to you, and I have to tell them you wouldn't call—."

"Sarah." Tim cut her off, reaching for her hand. She took it. "Nothing is going to happen. I'll tell them when I'm out of the hospital, alright?"

"Good." She squeezed his hand before letting it go. "How are you not freaked out about this? You were _stabbed._ It's kind of a freaky thing."

Tim paused, leaning back into his pillow.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still in shock."

"Or floating on painkillers," Sarah muttered. Tim grinned.

"Or that," he agreed. Sarah offered a sliver of a smile before turning to her reading. Finding the file he wanted, Tim opened it and began to read:

_The consultant arrived today: Dr. Elise Brooks._

…

Tony stepped out of the car and headed down the alley, Ziva beside him. Words eluded them and their heels hitting concrete was the only sound.

"The rain probably washed most of it away," Tony spoke abruptly, looking straight ahead.

"We will have to look more carefully," Ziva replied. Conversation drifted away.

Suddenly, Ziva stuck her hand out to stop Tony and pointed at the ground. The concrete was stained a deep crimson.

"This is where it happened." Her voice was hushed.

"Time to get to work." Tony pulled out gloves, passing a pair to Ziva and slipping some over his hands. Taking out the camera, he snapped a few shots of the splatter. Ziva began to carefully scan the area for evidence.

"Here." She waved Tony over to look at a large dent in a gutter. Parts of old, loose bricks had fallen to the ground beside it. Tony took several photos while Ziva continued looking. "Here."

He stepped over, photographed the black streaks where someone's tennis shoes had scuffed on the ground. Letting the camera swing around his neck, Tony remained crouched down as he scoured the alley. Shadows slid underneath their shoes as they searched, and the sun reached its peak. Tony's stomach rumbled, and Ziva shot him a look.

"Tony, over here!" Ziva called. Tony hurried over to find a partial imprint of a shoe preserved in the mud.

"Looks like our killer finally got sloppy," he commented, documenting the footprint.

"She and McGee appear to have struggled quite a bit," Ziva replied. "He put up a good fight."

Tony nodded his agreement and stood up. "You better take this to Abby."

Ziva nodded, flipping out her knife to carve out the chunk of mud. Tony continued to comb over the alley as Ziva dropped the slice in an evidence bag. They passed the time in silence, only spotting a few stray blood droplets while their shadows stretched again.

"Are we done yet?" Tony straightened up, stretching his back.

"No. We must stay until we—."

"Ziva!" Tony interrupted, his voice full of urgency. She looked up, and he motioned for her to come over.

Ziva ran to him, hastened by his tone. "What is it?"

Tony held up a cream-colored envelope. "We have another letter."

He handed it to Ziva. She quickly examined it, turning it over to read the printed address:

SPECIAL AGENT LEROY J. GIBBS  
NCIS MAJOR CASE RESPONSE TEAM

"It's the real deal." Tony went around to peer over her shoulder.

"We need to take this to Gibbs."

"Let's go." Tony and Ziva rushed to the car.

…

"Is there something you want?" Gibbs attempted to prompt the three standing behind his desk into speaking.

"Can we go visit Timmy?" Abby asked. "There aren't any new bodies in autopsy and there's nothing for me to do in the lab, so could we go?"

Gibbs swiveled his chair around to see Abby with a pleading pout on her face flanked by Ducky and Jimmy.

"Tonight."

"But Gibbs!"

"I need you here in case something comes up."

Abby was about to protest when Ziva and Tony came running into the squad room.

"We have another letter!" Ziva brandished the envelope above her head. Gibbs stood, grabbing gloves out of his desk and pulling them on before taking the envelope from Ziva. Tearing it open, he began to read while everyone else tried to sneak a peek.

"Hey!" Gibbs' shout caught their attention. "Everyone back up!"

Once they had taken a step back, Gibbs began to read:

_Dear Special Agent Leroy J. Gibbs,_

_ You did not heed my warnings, and your agent suffered the consequences. However, he did not suffer the full effect I intended, due to the intrusion of a stranger. Now I deliver a new message: do not think you are safe. As retaliation for interference and destruction, you will all endure whatever agony I see fit to inflict upon you._

_Sincerely,  
ME_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! The good news is that I've finished this story and will be posting the remaining chapters at two or three days intervals. **

"Agent Gibbs, what's going on?" Elise stopped in front of Gibbs, giving him a bewildered look. "Why did Agent David bring me to the hospital?"

"You're being placed under protective custody. Agent David is here to watch you and Agent McGee," Gibbs replied.

"Protective custody?" Elise's eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"The killer has made a threat against your life," Ziva explained, taking Elise by the elbow and leading her into Tim's room. "Do not worry. I will keep you and Agent McGee safe."

Elise flashed Ziva a small smile, relief ghosting over her face. "Thank you, Agent David."

"You are welcome." Ziva turned to the agent standing in the corner of the room. "Agent Brice, I will be taking over for you. You may leave."

The agent nodded and walked out. Ziva closed the door behind her and drew the curtains.

"Gibbs said we got another letter?" Tim said, looking up from his laptop.

Ziva nodded. "She says she will try again."

Walking around the bed, Elise stopped before one of the seats. Sarah was slumped over, asleep, textbooks scattered across the floor. Bending over, Elise began to pick them up.

"No don't, just leave them," Tim spoke rapid-fire, sitting up and putting out his hand as though to stop her. She froze, glancing at Tim and dropping the books. Slowly, she stood and sat away from Sarah.

"You can ask the nurses for a cot for her," she said quietly. Turning away, Tim hit his call button. When the nurse had gone, Ziva gave Tim a questioning look, but he ignored her.

"What did Abby find on the knife?"

Ziva pulled a chair up to his bedside. "Nothing of use. It is a common hunting knife."

"What about the jacket?"

She shook her head. "Abby is frantic. She is combing over every piece of evidence again, as are Ducky and Jimmy."

"Do you have anything on the new letter?"

"Not yet. Abby will call us as soon as the tests are finished."

"Any luck tracing the digitalis?"

"No."

"Did you find anything at the crime scene?"

"Which crime scene?"

"Mine."

Ziva swallowed hard, her gaze flickering away for a moment. "We found a scuffmark and a partial imprint of a shoe. Abby is testing them now. There was also a bloodstain near a dented gutter. Did you or your attacker hit the gutter?"

Tim shook his head.

"Um, that was me." Elise spoke up. "She knocked me into it as she ran off."

Ziva nodded her acknowledgment and turned back to Tim. "All we can do is wait."

He took a deep breath, the air rattling in his chest. "Alright then."

"Do not worry. We have put out a BOLO, and there is much more evidence now. We will catch her soon, I am sure. Also, Gibbs is furious, and nothing can stop him when he is like this."

"I know." He grinned briefly.

"What about you? Have you found anything on your end of the case?" She glanced at Elise. He stared at Ziva stonily.

"No. I only know what you've told me."

"Are you sure? I think you have access to more information."

"I've been stuck in a hospital room. You know more than me." He widened his eyes at her, mouthing _shut up._

"I am talking about events that occurred before you were attacked."

Elise raised her head, looking between the two of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"I don't know anything that pertains to the case."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing on your laptop, then?"

"Reading," he replied, glaring back at her.

"Agent David?" Elise cut in.

"Yes?" Ziva smiled at her.

"I need to make a call. If I could just step outside for a moment…"

"That will be fine."

Elise smiled back. "Thanks." She stood and left the room.

Ziva turned back to Tim. "Who is she and how do you know her?"

"We just met."

Ziva snorted. "Do not lie to me; I know you are acquainted. Who is she?"

He sighed. "It's hard to explain, okay?"

"I am listening."

"Ziva, if you lay off, I'll tell you. Just not right now. I have to figure it out myself first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Once you are out of the hospital, I am free to interrogate you."

"Fine. Now leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes and pushed her seat against the wall. He turned back to his laptop. Ziva watched him for a minute, trying to read his expressions, before giving up and pulling out her phone.

…

_Bzzz, bzzz. _Tony's phone hopped across his desk. He looked away from the crime scene photos and, seeing it was from Ziva, flipped open his phone to read the text.

_Run a background check on Elise Brooks_

He furrowed his brow as he replied. _Why?_

_She and McGee know each other. McGee will not tell me anything._

_Snoop_

_The pot calling the pan black_

_It's the pot calling the kettle black, not the pan_

_I do not care. Just run the background check_

_McGee won't be happy_

_He does not have to know. When have you ever cared?_

_Point taken. I'll run it_

_Thank you (:_

_Your smiley's backwards. It's supposed to be :)_

_P:_

Tony chuckled, shaking his head at Ziva's mix-ups. He began running the background check. A few seconds later a ding indicated it was finished. Tony frowned.

"That was fast," he muttered. He opened the results: nothing. There was no record of her. According to the computer, Elise Brooks did not exist. "Must be a glitch."

He typed it in again. It was the same result. He tried it three more times—nothing. He considered smacking the screen but decided it would draw Gibbs' attention. Instead, he walked over to Gibbs' desk. "Hey Boss, I'm going to go check in on Abby."

Gibbs waved his hand in approval, and Tony set off for the lab.

…

"Abby!" Tony shouted over the music. Abby didn't move.

"Whatever it is, DiNozzo, I'm too busy for it. Come back later when we've put McGee's attacker behind bars."

"This is pretty important."

"Not as important as what I'm doing."

"It has to do with the case."

She turned around, crossing her arms. "What is it?"

Tony walked over to her. "I need you to run a background check on Elise."

"And you couldn't do this yourself because…?"

"There's something wrong with my computer. It keeps saying she doesn't exist."

Abby raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing him. "Fine, I'll do it."

Her fingers moved in a flurry across the keyboard.

"You should probably go, Tony. This might take—." _Ding._ "Oh."

Abby opened the results, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. The computer once again denied the existence of Elise Brooks.

"Do you think it's some sort of virus?" Tony guessed, staring at the computer in confusion.

Abby shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with my computer. It's working perfectly."

"Then why does it keep saying that?"

"I have no idea." She turned to Tony. "Why were you searching her background?"

"Ziva asked me to. She said McGee knew her and wouldn't talk."

"Oh, I'll get him to talk." Abby nodded solemnly at Tony. "In the meantime, do we have a photo of Elise?"

"There's security footage."

"I'll put it through facial recognition. We'll find out what she's hiding."

"Thanks Abbs." He kissed the side of her head.

She turned to him, her face lined with concern. "Do you think she has anything to do with the murders?"

"I think we need to find out what who she is."

"Right." Abby began typing furiously. Just as Tony was about to walk out the door, his phone went off.

"DiNozzo."

"Bring Abby up. My computer did something," Gibbs spoke.

"Got it."

He hung up. Tony sighed, putting his phone away.

"Hey Abbs, Gibbs needs your help."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"He already hung up. It's his computer."

Abby groaned. "McGee needs to get better quickly."

…

Abby and Tony got out of the elevator and trotted to Gibbs.

"What happened?" Abby asked, coming around behind Gibbs and setting her hands on the keyboard.

He pointed at the screen. "It dinged."

Abby sighed. "You got an email, Gibbs. Do you know how to open those?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked," she muttered, opening the email.

"Don't you have work to do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at Tony pointedly.

"On it, Boss." Tony sat back down at his desk and continued scrolling through crime scene photos. Glancing up to make sure Gibbs was occupied, he slipped his phone out and sent a text to Ziva.

_Elise doesn't exist. Abby and I are working on it._

A moment later the reply came: _That is not possible._

_Nothing comes up in her background check. Abby's going to put her through facial recognition_

Tony closed his phone.

"Here it is." Abby stepped back, making room for Gibbs to lean forward. He squinted at the screen for a couple seconds.

"Read it to me," Gibbs demanded.

"Don't you have your glasses?"

"At home."

"Oh." Abby leaned over his shoulder to read. "It's from McGee."

"What does it say?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there." She began to read the email:

Gibbs-

You may have noticed that I know Elise. We worked together ten years ago. I wasn't certain then, but now I am: Elise is a con artist. I worked for a company that took contracts for the DOD. We had created a virus for them. Elise came to work for us as a consultant. A week after she left, we discovered the virus was missing. The evidence against her is attached. She will disappear as soon as she can. Please look at it soon.

-McGee

Abby was silent as she finished reading.

"Open the attachment," Gibbs asked quietly. Abby complied. What came up was a compilation of forensic tests, surveillance footage stills, and screenshots of computer code. Abby skimmed through it quickly, her eyes widening. "What does it say?"

"He's got footage of her entering the vault where the virus was stored, evidence of a hack on his office computer that downloaded then wiped all files about the virus, DNA from the vault—everything's perfectly documented." Abby whipped to face Gibbs. "Why is she back if she's a thief? She's got to know McGee knows about her. What if she's back to finish him off, leave no evidence? Oh my God, Gibbs, we have to—."

"Abby." Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her stream of words. "It's going to be fine."

"Alright," she responded shakily, leaning against his desk. Gibbs pulled out his phone.

"David," Ziva answered immediately.

"Ziva, get Elise and bring her back to the yard."

"What about protecting McGee?"

"I'll take over for you. Just get Elise."

"Got it." Ziva hung up. Tim turned to her.

"Who was that?"

"Gibbs." She walked over to him and held out a knife. Tim regarded it warily. "I must go. Gibbs will be here shortly. Remember what I taught you about knife-throwing."

"Ziva?"

She was already out of the room. The hall was empty except for people in lab coats. Ziva walked up and down the corridor, pushing open every door. Patients looked surprised as she threw back the curtains, doctors shouted that she shouldn't be there; Ziva ignored them. She turned the corner, poked behind every cart and door, and still did not find her. She walked the whole floor, her pace increasing with each turn, until she was back at Tim's room.

"Excuse me." Ziva walked to the nurse's station. "Have you seen a woman with red hair? She is about my height with blue eyes. She stepped out an hour ago to make a call."

The nurse looked confused for a moment before understanding hit her. "Did she come out of that room?" She pointed to Tim's. Ziva nodded. "She left—walked straight out. You could try the reception area on the first floor."

"Thank you." Ziva turned away and pulled out her phone. "She's gone, Gibbs."

**A/N: What do you think of the story icon?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay outside."

"No way—I want to hear the story. Besides, you'll need a translator when he starts talking about computers."

Tim strained to listen to the muttering outside his door. A moment later Abby and Gibbs came through.

"Boss, where did Ziva go?"

"She's outside." Gibbs pulled up a chair. Abby perched on the end of Tim's bed.

"Why are you holding a knife?" Abby asked apprehensively, raising an eyebrow.

"Ziva gave it to me. She said she had to leave. Where'd she go?"

"She left to take Elise back to the yard," Gibbs replied.

"So you got my message."

Gibbs nodded. "Elise got away before we could talk to her. We're here to ask you about what happened between you two."

"I already told you."

"That wasn't the whole story, was it Tim?"

He took a deep breath. "No, it wasn't."

Gibbs waited while Tim collected himself.

"Ten years ago, I was trying to earn some money to pay off college loans before going to FLETC. Elise was brought in as a consultant on a project to create realistic human simulations. She was a medical intern, supposed to aid in the accuracy of the program. She was there for three months before she disappeared. She never said she was going; the head of the project got an email from her resigning the day she left. A week later, we discovered the virus was missing. I was suspicious, so I went through the security footage and saw her entering the vault. I gathered evidence from there."

"How did she get into the vault?"

"There was a bio-lock and a password. Her fingerprints were programmed into the bio-lock." Tim paused, looking down and lowering his voice. "I gave her the password."

"Why?"

"We were, um, dating."

Abby's face became increasingly distraught with each sentence. Gibbs remained expressionless. "How long?"

"Three months."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment. "Do you think she's involved in the murders?"

"No," Tim replied adamantly, shaking his head. "There's no way."

"Is that everything?"

"All you need to know."

Gibbs stared at him. "Go back to the lab, Abby."

"But Gibbs—."

"I need you there." He turned to face her. "Our killer is still out there, and you have evidence to process. Go."

Abby pouted but obliged, heading for the door. "I'll be back to talk, okay Timmy?"

"Alright."

She left. Gibbs looked back at Tim. "We need to catch Elise."

His eyes clouded over with thought. Then they became clear again. "I think I know how."

…

Ducky looked up as the autopsy doors opened. "Abigail, what are you doing here?"

Abby's face was lined with deep thought, her brows furrowed in concentration. "I need your advice."

"Have a seat, my dear." Ducky patted the chair next to his desk. She sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Say, hypothetically, that a really good friend of mine was dating someone, and that someone really hurt them. Then that someone came back and did something really good for my friend. What should I think of the someone?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific. I can't diagnose without knowing all the symptoms."

Abby sighed. "I can't tell you who it is, but let's call them…Gregor and Ellie. Gregor is my friend. He dated Ellie for a while. Then he found out she was using him, and she didn't care about him at all. Then a while later, Ellie saved his life. Let's say she pushed him out of the way of a car. How should I feel about Ellie?"

"Well, how do you feel about her?"

"I don't know, Ducky. I want to hate her for hurting Gregor, but she also saved him. It's a contradiction. What do you think?" Abby twirled back and forth in the seat, looking at the ground.

"For one thing, I think that Ellie did care for Gregor."

Abby's head snapped up. "How do you think that?"

"I don't think a person would push someone out of the way and not care."

"Well maybe she felt guilty or knew it was the right thing to do, regardless of who was in the way."

"Perhaps."

"So what do I do?" She gazed at him pleadingly.

"Abigail." Ducky reached out and took her hands. "I don't think you know how to feel about her because you don't know all the facts. You're a scientist; you know you can't solve an equation without all the variables. I can't fill in the blanks for you. My advice would be to judge Ellie on how she acts from now on. Consider the two events neutralizing and carry on from there."

Abby looked up and smiled at him. "I'll try. Thanks, Ducky."

"It's no trouble. Always feel free to talk. Now we have a case to solve."

She headed towards the door. "I'm on my way."

…

The hospital room was dark, save for the glow of monitors. Machines hummed a lullaby, but Tim was awake, staring out the window. The door slid open with a soft sigh, and he turned to the figure coming through.

"You came."

"I did." Elise knelt by his bedside. "You were waiting."

"Why'd you come back?" He tried to make out her shape in the dark. The rim of her face was illuminated, the light catching her eyes. A more solid shadow gave away where she stood.

"To say goodbye," she whispered. "I never meant to bother you again."

"Once was enough, then?" He could hear her breathing.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Which part?"

"A lot of parts I can't tell you about."

"Why come then?" He couldn't catch her gaze.

"For the parts I can tell you. I'm sure you know about the virus."

"I do."

"I want you to know that it's gone for a reason."

"How can I trust you on that?"

"You did before."

"Before I knew you were a liar."

She sighed. "Every good lie is built on truth. This is that truth, Tim. Please believe me."

He didn't reply.

"There's one more truth." Her voice became nearly inaudible. "I always cared. That wasn't a lie."

"Hands up!" The light flashed on, blindingly bright. Gibbs and Tony jumped out of the corners, guns aimed at Elise. A small grin cut across her face as she stood.

"Very clever. Maybe you know me too well, Tim."

Tony grabbed her arm. "Hands behind your back."

"There's no need for that. I'm not going to bolt."

"Don't cuff her, DiNozzo." Gibbs walked up behind them. Tony glanced at Gibbs. He tightened his grip.

"Let's go."

"After you, Agent DiNozzo."

He pulled her out of the room. Gibbs turned off the lights as he left. "Good work, McGee."

…

Gibbs slammed into interrogation, waking Elise. Lifting her head off her arms, she leaned back in her chair.

"What time is it?" she yawned. Gibbs sat down.

"Where were you at four am last Tuesday?"

"Can't this wait?" She glanced at her watch. "It's five in the morning."

"Answer the question."

Elise tilted her head to the side, regarding Gibbs carefully. "I was at my office."

"Is there anyone who can confirm that?"

"Plenty of people."

He pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards her. "Write down their names and numbers."

"Oh, you can't talk to them."

Gibbs glared at her. "Then you have no alibi."

"Agent Gibbs, I didn't murder those people; the woman who tried to kill Tim did. I already told you."

"From what I've heard, you're a pretty good liar."

"But Tim isn't, and he told you the same thing. Didn't he?"

Gibbs regarded her coldly. "I want you to tell me what happened ten years ago."

Her gaze flicked to the mirror. "Turn off the cameras."

"Why?"

"This is classified material. If you want me to talk, you turn off the cameras. Otherwise I leave."

Gibbs turned around and nodded to the observation room.

"Are they off?"

He nodded. She took a deep breath. "I work for an unofficial offshoot of the CIA as a counterintelligence agent, specializing in Russia. Ten years ago, I was given an assignment to retrieve a virus before the Russians did. The virus was powerful enough to take out our defense network. If it didn't disappear, the Russians would hunt it down.

"My instructions were to find the location of the virus and a way to it, using Tim. I was told to get close to him and pull the secrets from him. After three months, I was pulled out. I was ordered to take the virus and leave. I followed orders."

"How did you run into McGee two days ago?"

"It was pure chance. I saw him being attacked, and I went to help. Everything transpired exactly as I told you."

"What is your real name?"

Her eyes widened. She swallowed. "I can't tell you that."

"I don't think you have a choice."

She shook her head adamantly. "I really can't tell you that. Here," she took the piece of paper and scribbled a number on it. "Have your director call this number and ask for my name. Then you'll know."

Gibbs took the paper and turned to the observation room, beckoning. A moment later, Ziva came in. He handed her the paper, and she left.

"Are you close to catching the killer?" Elise asked. He didn't respond. "You don't have anything, do you? I heard Tim and Agent David talking."

No reply.

"I think I know how to catch her."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"It's simple: if she wants us so badly, we give her what she wants. Use me as bait. You've got nothing to lose. Just put me outside the hospital at night, and she'll come. All you have to do is watch."

He was silent for a second before standing. "One moment." He left interrogation.

The door to observation opened.

"What do you think, McGee?" Gibbs asked. Tim turned in his wheelchair.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Rule 38. This is your case now."

Tim stared through the window at Elise. Abby and Gibbs watched quietly as he contemplated the idea. Finally, he spoke. "Let's do it—on one condition: I'm bait too."


	6. Chapter 6

Elise pushed Tim's wheelchair around the corner. It was the darkest time of night: the early hours of the morning, when both the sun and the moon had dipped below the horizon. They had waited a day before putting their plan into action on account of everyone making up sleep. Now everything was set.

Elise rolled her shoulder, trying to shift her wire so it didn't scratch. "How did you get everyone to agree to this?"

"I asked," he responded, putting his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt. She shook her head.

"This is stupid, you know."

"It was your idea."

"I meant the part about you tagging along. How are you supposed to defend yourself after having a lung collapse?"

"I thought that's what you were here for."

"Next time, just let me be the bait, okay?"

"I was hoping this would be the last time someone wanted to kill us."

She grinned. "Yeah, me too."

"_How's it going, McChatterbox?"_ Tony's voice crackled through their earwigs. Tim leaned towards the mike clipped to his jacket.

"Just fine, Tony."

"_Having fun catching up?"_

"Lay off for a bit, will you?"

"_Only cause you asked nicely."_

They moved slowly along the sides of the hospital building. The narrow passage turned everything a deep shade of indigo. Tim bumped along the uneven road, the only sound the scrape of the wheelchair on concrete.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Ziva whispered to Tony, crouched at the end of the alley.

"I think it's our only shot," he replied, keeping his eyes on Tim and Elise.

"I am worried. McGee is not well, and Elise is dangerous."

"You're just upset because Elise got away."

Ziva glared at him. "I am saying that any one of us could have been bait. I do not think using McGee and Elise was a good idea." She turned back to the two.

"McGee is her most wanted target. He's our best shot at catching her. If we have their six, nothing's going to happen." Tony put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Zee. Okay?"

"Shh." She held up her hand. "She's here."

The faint glow sifting into the alley clung to a woman walking slowly towards Tim and Elise.

"Boy, am I happy to see you." She smiled wolfishly, stopping a few feet away from them, carefully tucked out of the line of fire. "And the both of you together! How cute. Are you happy to see me?"

"Can't say I am," Elise replied.

"Aw, pity. I was looking forward to our reunion. And it will be even better than last time."

"Where's the knife?"

The smile dropped from her face. A flash, dark metal, and a blackness like an empty eye socket at the end. "I've upgraded."

"I see." Elise crouched down slowly, almost imperceptibly, trying to give the team a shot. The gun was now aimed at the top of her forehead.

"I'm going to kill you first. And you," she turned to Tim. "I'm going to turn you around, let you see the blood pouring out of her head, your savior slain," she spat out the last words. "then I'm going to put a bullet through your skull. How does that sound?"

They were silent. Tim took his hand out of his jacket.

"Fine." She cocked the gun and stepped forward. "Let's start."

BANG.

A bullet split the air in a bolt of lightning. The woman fell to the ground. Tim dropped his gun. Elise ran around, dropping to her knees in front of the wheelchair.

"Tim, are you alright?" she asked, eyes wide. The rest of the team rushed down the alley. Tim met her gaze.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You just shot her." Elise glanced at the gun now on the ground, as if to make sure it was real.

"I guess I'm defending you." Tim smiled weakly. She gave a half-smile, shaking her head in disbelief.

"McGee." Gibbs knelt in front of Tim, moving Elise aside. Tony and Ziva stood at his sides. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Boss."

"Good thing you had your gun," Tony commented, his face a mixture of worry and disbelief. "Where'd you keep it?"

"In my pocket." Tim patted his sweatshirt.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva's brow was furrowed in concern.

"Fine," he answered, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

Gibbs stood and walked over to the body. "Brooks."

Elise turned around.

"Take McGee back to his room for his final check-up. DiNozzo, David—once he's cleared, take them back to the yard for debriefing. I'll wait for Ducky."

"On it, Boss." Tony took the wheelchair handles and pushed Tim out of the alley. "Glad that's over," he muttered. Tim let out a small laugh.

"Tell me about it."

…

Dawn had barely crept over the horizon when they pulled into the yard. Tony, Ziva, and Elise walked slowly alongside Tim. When they reached the elevator, Tim stopped short.

"You two go ahead." He motioned to Tony and Ziva. "I'll go with Elise."

They looked at Tim, then at each other, then back at Tim.

"If you are sure," Ziva replied. He nodded. "Alright."

Tony and Ziva stepped in the elevator. A few seconds later, another arrived. Tim and Elise stepped in. A few minutes in, Tim hit the emergency stopped. They faced each other, silence falling thick between them. Finally, Tim spoke.

"I want you to explain to me what happened. Not your mission, but us. What happened with us?" he asked quietly. Elise crossed her arms, looking at the ground.

"I told you every lie was built on a truth; that's a commandment for operatives. Everyone uses a piece of themselves to create their undercover persona. In my case, that truth consumed the lie." She looked back up, their eyes locking. "I was myself with you. I had a different name and a different history and nothing to fear. I was unguarded. I was me, and you were you, and it worked. When we were together, it wasn't a character that loved you; I loved you."

The words slipped out softly.

"Then why did you leave?"

She heard a slight quiver in his voice. "It wasn't my choice. My supervisor realized I had fallen and withdrew me. Operatives can't afford to be attached to assets. I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so much."

"Why didn't you?" he asked in a hushed voice. She averted her eyes again, her breath shuddering slightly before she spoke.

"Because when I told them I was staying, they put a gun to the back of my head and said they'd kill us both."

Tim blinked. The silence resettled. Elise stepped away. He hit the emergency stop switch.

"Thanks for telling me." He stared at the doors.

"Do you believe me?"

He paused. "I don't know."

She let go of a breath, looked down. Then she stepped over to him, leaned up on her toes, and kissed him. He froze. Then he remembered to close his eyes, and he kissed her back. He rested a hand lightly over her hip, and she cupped his face. Then they stopped, separated, stepped back. When she opened her eyes, his expression was stuck between happiness, regret, and confusion.

"That's my proof," she whispered. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out.

…

When Gibbs arrived in the bullpen, his agents and Elise were asleep, leaning against the filing cabinet. Abby sat on Tim's desk, watching them as she swung her legs back and forth. Gibbs put a finger to his lips, signaling Abby to be quiet, and crept up to them. A few inches away, he put his fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp, blasting whistle.

All four snapped awake, eyes wide. Tony scrambled to his feet, while Tim nearly fell over. Ziva instinctively lunged for Gibbs neck; he swiftly dodged the jab. Within seconds, they were all standing. Gibbs chuckled while they shot him dirty looks.

"Rise and shine, there's case reports to fill out."

They all groaned.

"Gibbs." Vance strolled into the bullpen. Everyone stopped moving and watched the director. "I called the number you gave me."

He waited for a moment. "And?"

"Ms. Brooks' real name is Ginny Cummins."

Their eyes moved to her. Her head dropped at the revelation.

"Is that true, Ms. Brooks?"

"It is." she confirmed, her expression grim. Vance turned back to Gibbs and held out three files.

"I don't want them," Gibbs said, ignoring the folders.

"I'm putting my foot down, Gibbs. You read through these and hire someone by the end of the day. Got it?"

"I already read them, and I don't want them."

"Then find someone else. Either you hire someone, or I'll do it myself."

Gibbs replied with a stony glare. "I pick her." He pointed to Ginny.

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She's not a candidate." Vance shook his head.

"You're out a job aren't you? They burned you," Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered hesitantly.

"Then why not, Leon?"

"She doesn't have any training."

"Good. I'll have to retrain your candidates. I can start from scratch with her. All she has to do is go to FLETC."

Everyone was frozen, staring at Gibbs in shock.

"Can she work with your team?" Vance asked. Gibbs was quiet for a moment.

He turned to Tim. "McGee."

Tim looked up.

"Can you trust her?"

Slowly, Tim nodded. Gibbs smirked at Vance. Sighing, Vance looked at Ginny.

"Ms. Cummins, would you like a job at NCIS?"

"Yes," she answered after a moment's hesitation. "Yes I would."

"Come by my office at eight tomorrow morning and we'll discuss your training."

She nodded. "I'll be there."

Vance went back up the stairs.

"Go home, Ginny. I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs sat at his desk.

"Alright." Ginny headed for the elevator but stopped just outside of the bullpen. She turned back to Gibbs. "Thank you for the job."

He gave her a small wave, and she left smiling.

"Abby, take McGee home."

"Boss, I'm fine," Tim protested, walking towards the desk. Gibbs looked up at him.

"There's nothing for you to do here. You need rest. Go home. Abby take his keys."

Tim sighed in resignation, handing Abby his keys, and the pair left. Tony and Ziva stood by their desks, waiting for orders. Receiving none, Ziva walked over and leaned against Tony's desk.

"That was strange," she commented in a whisper. "Why do we need a new team member?"

He shrugged. "I guess Vance wants the new recruits to learn from the best."

"She is not exactly a recruit."

"I'd take her over most probies. She seems less green."

"I am worried about Tim. Do you think they will get along?"

"Tim would have said something if he didn't think he could handle working with an ex."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you hear that?"

"Abby told me. How did you hear that?"

"Tim told me yesterday."

"He actually told you?"

"I am good at getting information when I want it." She smiled slyly. "Gibbs must know too. I wonder why he hired her."

Tony laughed. "She's a redhead. It was practically inevitable."

…

Tim opened the door to his apartment, and Abby stepped inside with him.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Abby asked. "I know you haven't had a good meal in a couple days."

"What were you thinking?"

"Probably waffles with whipped cream and blackberries, but I can do pancakes too."

Tim laughed. "I don't think I have blackberries, but feel free to use the other fruit."

"I may have to do a grocery run," she muttered.

Tim sat in front of his computer, and Abby began gathering ingredients.

"Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

She shot him a confused look.

"I mean do you believe that Ginny and I were supposed to meet again? Do you believe it was fate?"

Abby crossed her arms, leaning against the counter as she fell into deep thought. "I believe in spontaneous reactions."

"What?"

"Spontaneous reactions: reactions that occur without any outside force or reaction needed to drive them."

"I know, but what does that have to do with me and Ginny?"

"I think you two meeting again was a spontaneous reaction, like burning wood—once it starts burning, it continues by itself. It's inevitable. I think you meeting again means you aren't done burning yet."

A contemplative look fell across Tim's features. "What do you think the result of this reaction will be?"

Abby shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see."

**A/N: That's the end! How interested would you be in a sequel?**


End file.
